


The Queen of Asgard

by riot3672



Series: ValCarol [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Banter, Begging, Crack Treated Seriously, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Goose mentioned, Handcuffs, Lesbian Sex, Making Out, Oral Sex, Play Fighting, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sex, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Slapstick, Strap-Ons, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riot3672/pseuds/riot3672
Summary: When the fighting's done, Carol and Valkyrie have one more fight -- who's going to top for this encounter. And Valkyrie's determined to win.CONTAINS ENDGAME SPOILERS. PROCEED WITH CAUTION.





	The Queen of Asgard

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! So this is sort of a sequel to my previous ValCarol fic where they have a sort of teasing relationship where they constantly one up each other to decide how things go when they hook up. We love all Carol's female LIs in this house, and I'll be writing some Carol/Maria soon. Carol is gaaaaay 2k19.

It wasn’t that Carol didn’t think Earth had its own specific set of charms. Or even a certain majesty in the planet itself. It was just that when Valkyrie told her in the immediate aftermath of the second battle with Thanos that she was living in some fishing village in Norway, it wasn't what she'd expected. It was simple, smelled like nature and fish, and was…cute? Cute?

It didn’t seem Valkyrie’s vibe was all. But Carol showed up a week following Tony Stark’s funeral. Fury had insisted she stay some time to debrief, and it’d been a worthwhile opportunity to spend time with Maria and Monica again.

At that point, walking along the docks and hearing the hollow thud of her boots against the ancient wood, Carol felt refreshed. Refreshed enough to say she’d shrugged away the remains of battle fatigue, a still stubbornly present reminder of her own humanity. It was good, of course. Because Valkyrie, some kind of goddess, could _not_ uncover that Carol was in fact, human with ridiculously great powers.

Valkyrie stood at the edge of the dock, where the wood met the slabs of stone that made up the roads around the area. Wooden houses dotted the hilled land beyond, the sky blue. Valkyrie only completed the picture. God, even Valkyrie in jeans and a hoodie completed the picture.

“I don’t know what to do with you in Earth clothes,” Carol said as she approached.

Valkyrie looked Carol up and down, black bomber jacket, ripped jeans, combat boots and all.“I would ask the same question, but something about this look screams ‘angry teenager’ and ‘doesn’t understand hot weather’ and it feels very you.” Valkyrie’s lip quirked upward. “Maybe even more than the superhero suit…?”

Carol broke into a grin. “I can see your pegasus before I leave, right?”

“And play COD with Korg. He’s been asking about you for years.”

Carol raised an eyebrow, taking a subtle step toward Valkyrie. “More than Thor?”

“Thor could only talk shit. He sucked at the game itself.”

Carol ran a couple fingers along Valkyrie’s forearm. “Good to know Korg can recognize skill.”

Valkyrie slid Carol’s hand off her. Slowly, in that silent language where Carol knew a rejection from a tease.

“You know…we haven’t fought in a while. Seeing you on the battlefield reminded me.”

The words sent a jolt of heat through her stomach. Cleared her senses too, like every piece of Valkyrie was coming into perfect view. The way she’d put up her hair but several strands curled along her face, the way the sun reflected off her eyes, the way she was leaning on one leg.

“So just…go for it?” Carol asked.

Valkyrie’s features scrunched up. “I mean…I saw you punch out that spaceship. Seems a little unfair to just _fight_.” Valkyrie smirked. “How about we keep it simple? First one to get the other below them. You know, first to make the other look like a twit.”

Carol grinned, the adrenaline already starting to flow. “Deal.”

Valkyrie gave a flash of a smile. Barely a twitch of her lips.

And pushed Carol into the harbor.

The sensory information came in sputtering bursts—she was cold, under water, when did this happen? Valkyrie pushed her. In water. In the harbor.

_In the harbor._

Carol burst through the water, chunks of her hair sticking to her forehead and slapped across her eyes. She clutched the edge of the dock with one hand while she pushed her hair away with the other. Pink ran to her cheeks, whether from the cold or embarrassment was beyond her.

Valkyrie smiled up at her. “You kind of look like a twit.”

Strangely, the idea of Valkyrie being an underhanded asshole was actually making the heat in her rise. And, granted, she would’ve done the same thing. Did the same thing to Maria countless times.

Carol shot Valkyrie the finger and pulled herself out of the water. “I should’ve pretended to drown to make you feel bad.”

Valkyrie reached her hands out to help Carol on the deck.

Carol flung her body back.

Valkyrie let go.

And Carol went flying back into the water. The moment she got eyes on Valkyrie again, she had two middle fingers up at her.

#

Valkyrie led Carol back to her little house, barely batting an eye as Carol led a trail of water as a slightly-more-annoying breadcrumb trail down to the squelch of the entrance rug Carol stood and dripped water onto. For having these powers, Carol was still freezing everywhere except her hands.

“So…” Carol said, rolling from her toes to her heels.

Valkyrie shrugged. “Get in the shower. Can’t have you catching a cold. Assuming you can do that.”

“I can.”

Valkyrie gave her a little push from the small of her back. The spot tingled, her stomach tightening just at the thought of Valkyrie’s hand anywhere else.

The bathroom was pretty simple, a shower/tub combination with a couple bottles of nondescript hair and body products. Carol peeled off her clothing, chucked it into a corner of the bathroom, and stepped into the shower. She usually took hot showers, but with the chill in her bones, she practically broke it turning the knob on hot. Steam billowed around her, her muscles relaxing as the water flowed around her. She dug her fingers through her hair, sighing in the moment of bliss. This haircut was the best decision she’d made in so long. She could hear the birds chirp from outside this strange town, and for the first time in so long, maybe it was okay to just stop.

Of course, she heard the click of the door opening, but she took the few seconds to let it slip her mind.

Only when the shower door opened, cold punching its way through the heat, did Carol look up.

“Oh, hey,” Carol said, biting back a smile.

Valkyrie stepped in and shut the glass pane with a little thud. The water flattened her curls within seconds. Carol let the smile stay, running her own hands across Valkyrie’s scalp to get the hair out of her eyes.

“Hey,” Valkyrie replied, her word drawn out in a purr.

Carol darted to Valkyrie, full weight pulling her into Carol’s arms, her hands on her waist, mouth to mouth. After so long, so many scattered encounters, sometimes this felt as natural as standing near Valkyrie. A way they were always meant to be. And Carol kissed her rough. Carol kissed her thinking of Valkyrie out on that battlefield, looking up at Carol at her best, both of them thinking that same thing—they were powerful enough for _anything_.

Then Valkyrie pulled away. “Hey, hey, I won the fight, remember?”

Carol raised a brow. “We’re not screwing yet.”

“Still,” Valkyrie slid her fingertips along Carol’s waist, from the jut of her hipbones around to that small of her back again. “My lead, Captain.”

Then Valkyrie slammed Carol into the shower wall, sending the shelf of shampoos tumbling into the basin. The pain lasted a flash before the heat and shiver of pleasure ran up her spine. Carol curled up in it as she slid down the wall, arching her back into the warm wall, Valkyrie forced to kiss down and hard into Carol to meet her lips.

“Can you stay there?” Valkyrie asked, that teasing challenge in her voice.

Yes, Carol was using more leg muscle than usual for make out sessions, but she could. “It might be a _little_ harder than ripping that gauntlet off Thanos.”

Valkyrie kissed the shell of Carol’s ear. “I seem to remember you didn’t actually get it off.”

A whisper of a moan buzzed in Carol’s throat as she shut her eyes. Barely a tease for Valkyrie.

She opened her eyes, looked right at the droplets running down Valkyrie’s face, the way her eyes had gone dark with pleasure. Carol snaked a hand around, until it was on Valkyrie’s mid-back. “Could you have gotten it off?”

Carol gave a little push, knocking their hips together.

“I know what I _can_ get off.”

And Valkyrie pulled away again.

Her eyes fell below Carol’s eye-level, though.

Valkyrie sunk to her knees. “You’re mine, Danvers.”

Valkyrie didn’t even give Carol the dignity of a response. The next sound Carol made should’ve been _you wish_ but it was more of a gasp. The gasp might’ve been bad, but Jesus, Carol squirmed under Valkyrie’s touch so badly that she nearly lost her position against the wall. She exhaled slowly, the steam around them somehow both choking and a void she was ecstatic to fall into. Valkyrie wasted no time, teasing laps between Carol’s legs to a slide into circles with the tip of her tongue. The pleasure built so fast, so goddamn fast, Carol could feel that little cup about to overflow. Enough to almost be embarrassed, enough to tighten her muscles and try to focus elsewhere. The rut where a tile was meeting the mortar that dug into her back, a stray shampoo bottle that was against her foot, anything…

“Tell me when you’re gonna cum,” Valkyrie whispered, her breath a puff against Carol’s thigh.

Carol barely whispered “okay.”

Valkyrie’s circles grew faster, faster, until Carol couldn’t take it. No more distractions, the air around her was choking, and nerves far beyond the ones between her legs were teeming as the pressure built. Valkyrie was definitely going to have to catch her, but even that sounded amazing.

“I’m gonna—”

And Valkyrie

pulled

away.

The dropped sensation hit her like a wash of cold water, an almost animalistic panic setting in. “Oh, what the _fuck_?”

Heat burned in Carol’s cheeks, neck, everywhere. Just enough sense to remove a hand from the shower wall to touch her own soaked bits in desperation. She couldn’t leave it like this…

Valkyrie pulled her hand away. “I get to top, remember?”

Valkyrie winked, and pulled them both out of the shower. Dragged a towel with them, threw it on the bed, Carol down with it with the same lack of gentleness. Valkyrie slid around to her bedside table and removed a pair of handcuffs.

“Just so you’re not tempted to finish the job without me,” Valkyrie whispered in Carol’s ear as she cuffed Carol’s hands above her head to the bed frame.

Carol was starting to lose that ecstasy from the shower, the cold creeping back up. The towel was already damp, water soaking into the pillows from her hair. She pressed her legs together as Valkyrie turned her back, if to just keep the sensation.

Valkyrie emerged with her strap. Asgardian fancy, of course—a double dildo. She fed the plastic through her strap, on her knees in front of Carol. Carol’s heart quickened at the sight.

“Don’t get too eager, ship killer,” Valkyrie said. “Me first.”

Valkyrie slid half the package into herself with an ease that only brought Carol back to that teeming anticipation, that flash of cognitive processes. A simple _she’s as into this as I am_. And if it slid in as easily as that, Carol couldn’t imagine what it’d do to her. Usually prickles of anxiety kept her from really embracing a bottom position, but with her brain this drowned in the pleasure of it all, it barely crossed her mind. No, this’d be great.

One finger went in first, though, running a circle around her lips, pushing in and out. It felt like it should be there, like it was fulfilling some deep biological purpose.

Valkyrie pulled her finger away, soaked with her. Valkyrie smiled and leaned over.

“Ready?” Valkyrie asked as she painted Carol’s cheek with the fluid.

“I will kill you if you don’t,” Carol replied.

A flash of smiles between them, a flash of softness.

Then Valkyrie, her hair curling in the air, grabbed onto Carol’s shoulders as she entered.

As Carol moaned, Valkyrie slid in and out slow as molasses, testing, teasing, all of the above. “Running a little water park down there?”

“We have literally been soaked in water for the past twenty minutes,” Carol replied.

Valkyrie thrust in, all the way. Carol gasped, writhed as her hands went hot with a blast.

“Cool it,” Valkyrie said, touching Carol’s palm.

She exhaled, focusing on what Valkyrie was doing. She rocked as she thrusted somehow, hitting every point she’d been hitting in the shower and more. Carol couldn’t even remember the name for it, only that this time, truly, truly, she’d kill Valkyrie if she pulled away again. Burst out of these chains, hold Valkyrie against her until they came together, sweat and shower water a meager lubricant. She’d kiss her too. Just so they could moan into each other’s mouths, feel everything together.

Valkyrie’s movements came harder than before, her grip on Carol’s shoulders the easiest scale to follow as Valkyrie drew closer to her own climax. It went from tight to knuckle white to nails digging into Carol’s skin. There might’ve even been blood being drawn. Carol might’ve cared otherwise, but God, not then. No, not in a million years. There was noting else. No battle she should’ve won, no visits she was neglecting, not even the stray pondering thought of where was Goose and was—

The little metaphorical cup didn’t just fill to the brim and overflow. Someone dropped a pitcher’s worth of water into it. It sludged over, it flooded, it ripped at her nerves and skin and flesh. The cry from her lips was primal, the notes of pleasure and surprise and maybe a little strain indistinguishable. Valkyrie sunk her nails in like knives as she rocked in her own climax before collapsing onto Carol.

And for a moment, there was nothing but the blood pulsing in Carol’s ears, the thrum of their matched heartbeats on touching skin, the last remnants of pleasure and ache of spasming muscle. She could hear the birds again too.

“Whatcha thinkin’ about, ship killer?” Valkyrie asked.

“My flerkin is being watched by a human man who has no idea she’s about to lay eggs,” Carol replied, the words seemingly coming from another side of the room.

A beat of silence.

Then Valkyrie laughed. “You’re such an asshole.”

Finally, Carol broke into a mischievous grin. “Keep practicing.”

Valkyrie exhaled, climbing off and shedding the strap. Carol didn’t move though, even if she kind of could get the cuffs off without help.

Valkyrie nuzzled up to Carol’s side, her head on Carol’s chest. “I don’t think I’ll uncuff you.”

“I’ll break out. I had no friends for a year as a kid because I did so much show magic.”

Valkyrie studied her before shaking her head. “You can hardly get a bagel out of a toaster.”

Valkyrie uncuffed Carol. She shook her hands out and wrapped them around Valkyrie. “Yet I can beat Thor at COD so…”

Valkyrie smiled. “You’re just dumb in very specific ways.” She kissed the reddening craters on Carol’s shoulder.

They managed to stay silent for one more moment.

“I can’t feel my legs,” Carol said.

“Just tell people you got railed by the Queen of Asgard. They’ll understand.”


End file.
